Little Dice in Soft Blanky time with a friend in need
by QueenStorie
Summary: This is based off of the Devils daughter and how Dice helps her deal with the knowledge that she is the Devils child.


Little Dice in Soft Blankie time with a friend in need

This is based off of the Devils daughter and how Dice helps her deal with the knowledge that she is the Devils child. Please like a leave a review.

* * *

Little Dice was playing in the living room with Wheezy as today was their playdate but the adults had to say something to Wheezys little sister Gemstone. Wheezy tried to play but he couldn't not with knowing what they were going to tell her. He sighed which caught Dice attention.

"Wheezy whats wrong?" Dice asked

"Daddy and Mama are going to tell Gemstone about her birth father with Elder Kettle." Wheezy said sadly.

"Her birth father?"

"….its the devil dice…."

"what?"

In the other room Elder Kettle sat down with Porkrind and Sugar Spoon as she held Gemstone in her lap.

"Gemstone we have to tell you something ok." Porkrind started.

"Ok?"

"Treasure do you remember a few days ago you used your powers to shape shift?"

"Yeah we all went swimming in the sea and went to the ships grave yard."

"Do you remember attacking Forkington with blue fire."

"What blue fire?"

Sugar took a deep breath and took over.

"Hun when Forkington verbally assaulted Kimi and Tikki abut who they were and made a move to hit me. You hit him with a blue flame. Your eyes went blue and the whites of your eyes turned yellow." She said stroking Gemstones cheek.

"I…I did that?"

"Gemstone what we have to tell you something that you need to know. Wheezy knows this as he was the one to tell us who you are. Gemstone there is only one person in the world who could do those kind of things. You're the daughter of the Devil Gemstone." Elder Kettle said sadly.

"Your jokeing right….I know I have horn and the tail. But come on my fur is not black its grey. I never took souls of hurt anyone." Gemstone said not believing this.

"Gemstone before we left for the beach you had a dream what was it."

"A monster." She snapped

"Gemstone…..was it about the devil."

"So what if it was that has nothing to do with this."

"The devil has a link to his children. He can talk to them tell them what to do if needed."

Gemstone was silent and thought of the dream she had and her powers. Pink tears began to fill her eyes.

"No I… I can't be his child he's way to old and there are other out there that could have powers like me."

Elder Kettle nodded.

"Yes there are."

Gemstone smiled.

"Your older brothers."

Her smile faded.

"Wheezy comfired about them we also have reports about children he had in total the devil has 666. 665 of them are the imps that serve him."

She shock her head.

"No I'm not."

"Gemstone your mother left you because you have the devils blood in your vines. You are his child."

"..no.."

Sugar hugged her. She pulled out some pictures of her brothers that they could find from the main land.

"Treasure…look at these pictures. These are your brothers or at least some of them."

The pictures showed boys with short black messy hair and red eyes. They all have evil smiles and grins.

"No no no no I can't be no."

"Gemstone I know that learning this is hard but we will protect you. We think that the Devil will rise one day and we want you to be ready for that. We still love you no matter what other say." Porkrind said

"What happened to them?"

"The Devil sends someone to pick them up and take them to him. He takes there powers and turns them into his imps becoming his servants forever. You are his only daughter he has plan for you but we don't know what."

Gemstone had silent tears run down her face as they told her that everything they found points that she is the Devils daughter. Her body shaked with sobs as she jumped out of Sugars arms. Running down the hall to another room.

"NOOOOOOO." She yelled and fell to the middle of the parlor room.

The adults looked at her in sadness as the kids ran up to them.

"Elder Kettle?" Mugman asked

"Not now boys let us leave her be. She needs time to calm down right now." Elder Kettle said sadly to the boys and led them away.

Porkrind picked up a teary eyed Wheezy and followed with Sugar out the room. Dice looked over at her one last time and left. A minute later he cam back with his blue and star printed blanky and walked over to her. Getting on his knees he threw the blanky over the both of them. Gemstone pulled her legs under her blue dress and sobbed into her closed hands. Leaving a pink tears to fall onto the front of her dress. She sniffled and hiccupped as Dice rubbed her shoulder.

"Gem?" He asked soflty

"….i'm a monster….."

"What?"

"I'm a monster Dice." Gemstone sobbed out.

"A monster? You no way."

"Yes I am The Devil is my father Dice. How can you look at me and say I'm not a monster. He ruined peoples lives, he took souls to hell. I have 665 brothers who are criminals and took pleasure in hurting others that he turned them into imps. I came from that Dice I'm a monster." Gemstone yelled out sobbing hiding her face

"You are not a monster." Dice said and ran his hand threw her hair.

"You are kind, you help others. You have a beating heart of gold. You can't be a monster if you did all those things. You wouldn't be marked as Innocent." He said pointing to the black I on her hands.

"I'm still his daughter. Why don't you hate me."

"How can I hate omeone who did nothing but show me kindness. You're his daughter so what. You have a better Dad an amazing mom and a big brother who wants to protect you. But you also have us and me."

Gemstone looked at Dice who smiled and hugged her close as she cried.

"You are not a monster and you never will be." Dice said

Elder Kettle had came into the room a while ago when he saw Dice with his blanky and heard every thing they said and shed a tear. He knew how much this hurt her and how proud he was of Dice for being with her in her time on need. If only they had seen the silhouette of the Devil watching them with cold yellow eyes in the picture frame.

* * *

Ok guys tell me what you think and leave a review see you in the next story.


End file.
